


REALISM

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual





	REALISM

I

_Scream_

.

.

.

.

.

The _W_ orld

 ~~UN~~   
**ravel _s_**

.

.

.

.

.

Finality Extends   
to   
the

Horizon **.**   
  
  
~~**_E N D L E S S_**~~


End file.
